Waking Dreams
by Wraith Ink-Slinger
Summary: A story involving the dreams of two certain ex-partners and what happens as a result of them. Post-Aliyah Tiva -Hiatus-
1. Never Give Up

Waking Dreams- a random ficlet following Aliyah

A/N: Hullo, everybody! This has been bouncing about in my head ever since I saw "Aliyah" last Tuesday. I figured I write up… It's Tiva, of course, is there anything else? If you haven't seen the season finale, you may not want to read this… but y'know, you do what you want… enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters or anything associated with NCIS… in fact, I've never even heard of NCIS… what's a TV show? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?? GET OFF MY COMPUTER! o_O … never mind.

---

Ziva stepped off the elevator and walked over to her desk. "Good morning, McGee." She greeted her coworker across the bullpen.

"Hey, Ziva! Good to see you back." McGee returned her greeting, looking briefly up from his computer.

"It is good to be back." Ziva replied with a smile.

In fact, it was good to be back. It was good to be _home_. Ziva had spent the past week in Israel, recharging. She didn't know why she had chosen to return to Israel, instead of simply spending a relaxing week at her apartment, but it had seemed like a good idea. However, she wished she hadn't gone. Her father had constantly pestered her about taking a mission to locate a terrorist training camp in Africa. She had managed to ferret her way out of it, though. Or was it weasel? Ziva smiled, thinking about how Tony would have automatically corrected her if she had spoken aloud. Or if he was indeed there that morning.

Ziva cast a glace around, but as usual, they were missing Tony and Gibbs. Gibbs was most likely around the building somewhere, or perhaps on a coffee run. Tony was, of course, late. Glancing at the clock, Ziva noted her teammate should be coming though the elevator about… now.

Right on cue, the elevator dinged and Tony came striding out, "fashionably late". He dropped into his chair and began pushing things around on his desk, as if looking for something. Then, the moment Ziva had secretly been waiting for, he looked up and noticed her for the first time that morning. "Hey… you're back." He stated simply.

"Very observant of you, Tony." Ziva replied with a smirk.

Tony seemed to be contemplating something before saying rather louder than necessary; "McProbie! Get lost! Go be geeky with Abby or something."

McGee rolled his eyes but stood up anyway. Under different circumstances, McGee would have given Tony trouble about why he had to go and what Tony was up to, Ziva thought. Perhaps the idea of spending time with Abby was alluring, though the look he cast in Tony's direction as he walked out of the bullpen made her think McGee already knew what Tony was doing.

After McGee left, Tony gave no indication as to why he had banished McGee, he simply continued rummaging about on his desk, looking for something. Finally, Ziva gave in. "Okay, I will chew," She began.

"Bite." Tony corrected quickly, not looking up from his desk.

"I will _bite_," Ziva replied, "Why did you send McGee out?"

Tony looked up at her for the second time and Ziva could see something in his eyes. "It's good to have you back." He told her quietly.

Ziva regarded Tony, puzzled, as he stood up from his desk and walked over to hers. "We all missed you." He said.

"And I missed all of you." Ziva replied, following Tony with her eyes.

"Yeah, we all missed you… but I, especially, missed you…" Tony continued, coming up and standing next to Ziva.

Ziva swiveled around in her chair, looking up at Tony, disbelieving. "I, especially, missed you as well, Tony." She stood up and drew level with Tony.

"Good." Tony said before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

He kissed her gently, almost uncertainly, at first until she returned the kiss eagerly. They pushed their bodies together as Ziva reached her arms around Tony's neck and he laced his fingers through her long hair.

They stood there together for what could have been two seconds or an hour, Ziva couldn't tell. They parted only when they needed a more sufficient breath of air. Finally, they stepped apart from each other, grinning like idiots. However, in her kiss-induced state of euphoria, something occurred to Ziva.

"Gibbs." She said.

Tony grinned wider. "After that great kiss, you're thinking about Gibbs? Maybe I'm doing something wrong… or right? He was married three times…" Tony trailed off.

"No, I mean Gibbs is not here…" Ziva clarified. "No one is here."

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it?" Tony asked.

"But someone should have seen us, interrupted us, yelled at us or slapped us… no one is here." Ziva repeated.

Tony sighed and pulled Ziva into hug, stroking her hair. Ziva closed her eyes, trying to puzzle out what was going on. When she opened them again, they were in another place altogether. They were in a dimly lit room with bare stone walls. She could see a heavy door behind Tony. It looked familiar. "Tony, where are we?" Ziva asked, feeling very unlike herself suddenly.

"Ziva, you have to keep thinking of us no matter what. Don't give in." Tony said.

"What? Tony, what are you talking about?" Ziva asked, feeling more nervous.

Tony gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. She was now facing a woman tied to a chair. The woman was incredibly familiar, though her hair was obscuring her face. Ziva's first instinct was to help the woman, but she couldn't move. Tony put his arms around her waist as the woman moaned quietly and leaned her head back.

As her swollen and bruised face came into view, Ziva's eyes widened in horror. It was she who was sitting the chair, beaten and bruised. "Tony…" She whispered, terrified and confused.

"Don't give in. I love you." Tony whispered into her ear.

Ziva woke with a start, disoriented. She ached. She ached all over. And she was tied to a chair. She put her head back down and fought back tears which threatened to fall.

---

A/N: Well? Whatcha think? Hope you liked it! I'm gonna add another chapter soon and perhaps a third, but no more than that… review if you like, you know it makes my day!


	2. Kate's Message

Waking Dreams- An NCIS fanfiction following Aliyah

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is the second installment of waking dreams! Yay! Okay, to explain ahead of time, this one is kinda weird… but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Enjoy!

IMPORTANT-ISH: I was not planning on following this up with anything, BUT, I've changed my mind and I kinda want to write a story to go with it now… I don't normally like to stray from the real story too much, but, hey, why not? There will of course be a slight delay between now and when I put up the rest of the story. Anywho, enjoy this installment whilst I begin preparations for the new chapters! Prepare-prepare-prepare.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, yadda yadda yadda, penalty of law, yadda yadda yadda, man-eating cheese, bla bla bla, you know the drill.

---

"Tony." A familiar voice called through the thick mist of sleep. "Tony! Wake up, Tony!"

Tony woke with a start and fell out of his chair. Standing up, Tony looked to the source of the voice and nearly fell over again in shock. "Kate." He breathed.

Indeed, Kate was standing there before him, alive and well. "Yes, Tony, it's me." She said.

"This can't be real." Tony said, almost afraid she would disappear.

"It's not. This is a dream." Kate told him, putting her hands on her hips.

"You would have to ruin my fun. Shouldn't you be in a bikini?" Tony asked hopefully.

"No." Kate said, glaring at Tony with the look she seemed to save especially for him.

"I haven't had a dream about you in a long time…" Tony told her quietly.

"I know. That's good. You let me go." Kate said with a small smile.

"Then why are you here?" Tony asked.

"I have to talk to you about Ziva…" Kate began.

"You think I should let _her_ go too." Tony said.

"No, it's something else." Kate started to say again.

"Ah. Strictly guardian angel stuff, I getcha." Tony told her with a smile.

The bullpen faded away into darkness, leaving Tony and Kate standing side by side. Suddenly a light flicked on in front of them. Figures became visible as the light dimmed a little. Their surroundings came into view and was clear they were in a movie theater. Tony had a seat and picked up the conveniently placed bag of popcorn. Kate rolled her eyes. "Tony! I'm serious." She said, sitting down in the chair next to Tony.

Tony just smiled and gestured towards the screen. "It's a Wonderful Life. Good guardian angel movie." He said, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Kate rolled her eyes again and sighed. "From what I've seen of you and Ziva, I'd have thought you'd be jumping at the chance to hear about her." Kate said.

"Well, maybe I don't want to hear about Ziva anymore." Tony snapped.

The dream faded out again and now Kate and Tony stood on the tarmac, watching Ziva who was craning her neck to watch a plane fly off into the distance. "She didn't hear me out. She didn't deal with it or face it… she just left." Tony said, watching Ziva return to her car.

"Technically, she stayed while you left." Kate said, she, too, watching Ziva's retreating figure.

"Well, whatever. The point is, she could have come back. She didn't have to take herself off the team." Tony said, turning away from Ziva and watching the plane fly off into the distance.

Kate turned and watched the plane as well. "You know she didn't have a choice. Her father made a demand and she had to obey it." Kate said quietly.

"You always have a choice." Tony quipped.

"Really? Did you have a choice when you shot Rivkin?" Kate asked.

Tony felt a pang of guilt. "That's different." He said quietly.

"How? Ziva made a point. You could have shot him somewhere else. Somewhere less fatal." Kate pointed out.

"It's just different!" Tony said.

Once again things faded into darkness. This time, nothing came back into focus, Kate and Tony simply remained in the dark. "You don't want to hear about her at all?" Kate asked.

"None of this is real. What does it matter?" Tony asked quietly.

The darkness began to fade away, this time into a dimly lit room with bare, earthen walls. Tony looked around, puzzled. Then his eyes fell on the only things in the room; a chair and two people. His eyes widened in horror. Ziva was tied to the chair, her face swollen and bruised, a man was holding her head up by her hair. "Tell me everything you know about NCIS." He hissed at her.

Ziva forced up what could have been a laugh. "You think I will tell you so easily?" She croaked.

The man scowled and slapped Ziva across the face, eliciting a cry of pain from the woman. Tony tried to move forward, to help or to do anything, but he found he was glued to the spot. The room faded, but Ziva's cry still ran through Tony's head. Finally he found he could move and he fell to his knees. "It's not real." He whispered. "It's only a dream. I just need to wake up. Ziva's fine. I'll wake up and I'll call her and she'll be fine."

Tony shut his eyes and willed himself to wake up. He began to see light behind his eyelids and opened his eyes. He was still in darkness, but there was a spot of light in the distance, growing brighter. Tony shut his eyes again and when he opened them. Kat stood before him. Under other circumstances, Tony might have laughed. Kate looked like an angel.

She wore a flowing white dress and had a faint aura of light around her. She almost seemed to have wings. "She's in trouble Tony. She needs help. No one knows where she is. She slipped through the cracks." Kate told him quietly.

Tony stood, disbelieving. He couldn't believe this. Kate had come to him in a dream as an angel to tell him to help Ziva? The whole thing was ridiculous. And yet… "I don't know what to do. I don't know where she is either." Tony said.

"I know you'll figure it out. In spite of everything, you're a pretty good agent." Kate said with a smile.

Kate reached up and touched his cheek and suddenly Tony woke up.

He was in his own bed in his apartment, confused and curious. Was it really just a dream? If he called Ziva, would she pick up? Tony's eyes fell on his cell phone on his bedside table as he wondered…

---

A/N: There! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Review if you like, you know it'll make me happy! I'll have the rest of the story up ASAP (probably in about a week or so…)!


End file.
